


Across Enemy Lines - Book One

by Nugiha



Series: Across Enemy Lines [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Dark but not Evil Slytherins, Dumbledore Bashing, Family, Friendship, Gen, Slytherin Harry, To Read, To Rec, Wizarding World Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Harry Potter is sorted to Slytherin during his first year to be with his new friends and now has to prove to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Harry Potter is sorted to Slytherin during his first year to be with his new friends and now has to prove to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Rivers...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Patricia Rivers…Vera Farmiga  
> Jari’s father, Kieran Rivers…Richard Gere
> 
>  
> 
>   
> From l-r: Jari and Mandy

Diagon Alley

The _old ways_ weren't followed by most wizarding families anymore but one of those few included the Rivers' who celebrated holidays such as _New Years_ on January 1st, _Imbolc_ on February 2nd, _Beltane_ on May 1st, _Lughnasadh_ on the 1st of August, _Samhain_ not Halloween on October 31st, and _Yule_ not Christmas on December 25th. Muggles or people of non magical origin were referred to as _mundane_ but that tradition had been mostly wiped out by current society, the wizarding world had become corrupt and full of bigots and _Voldemort_ supporters.

Thanks to the old ways, mundane born wizards and witches had a _better_ chance of fitting in due to a magical family becoming their ' _sponsor_ ' of sorts and introducing them to the magical world.

In few cases, the parents wanted _no_ part in the magical world at all and gave the child to the aiding family who would then blood adopt them.

Mr. Rivers and his wife, Mrs. Rivers had a son named Jari Rivers and had become magical guardians to a mundane born named Justin Finch-Fletchley who would be starting at Hogwarts that year as well.

Though the Rivers were purebloods, the family lived in the mundane world and even sent Jari to a non magical primary school where he had befriended Justin several years prior. After Justin showed his first signs of magical ability, the Finch-Fletchleys had been glad to have someone _familiar_ as their son's magical guardian.

Thanks to his parent's many connections within the magical world, Jari knew _several_ others starting at Hogwarts with him such as identical twins Padma and Parvati Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Terry Boot, Dean Thomas, and etc.

Though it took some convincing, his parents had agreed to let Jari's _large_ group of friends who were dubbed the ' _Shivermanes_ ' accompany them to Diagon Alley which included Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, and Ernie MacMillan among others.

The Rivers were waiting at the entrance to Diagon Alley as identical twins Padma and Parvati Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Terry Boot, and Dean Thomas flooed in with their families.

Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and identical twins Fred and George Weasley were the next to arrive.

Only seconds went by before half vampires Benjamin B, fraternal twins Jane and Alec Volturi, Jane and Alec's sister Chelsea Volturi, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Jasper's 'twin' Rosalie Hale, Victoria V, and Zafrina Z flooed in with their families. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all adopted into the same coven though the trio had _no_ biological relation to each other.

Half shapeshifters Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, and Leah's younger brother Seth Clearwater were the last to arrive.

One thing that Jari shared in common with two of the Shivermanes included the ability to manipulate and generate an _element_ , Hermione had Earth, Seth's was Fire, and Jari controlled Water though the trio had yet to fully master them and were still in training.

Gringotts was the first stop so that Jari could withdraw some funds for his shopping excursion, he was polite to the goblins which earned him some respect but not much since goblins were not known to be fond of wizards.

Upon getting the needed galleons, he then visited Madam Malkin's for robes, Flourish and Blotts for books and other school supplies, the Magical Menagerie to purchase a male Siamese kitten that he named Piper before finally stopping at Ollivanders to purchase his wand.

" _Hackberry and sphinx hair, eleven inches and three quarters, rough and swishy_." said the wandmaker Garrick Ollivander after a wand had chosen Jari following _many_ attempts.

Jari spoke politely before turning back to his friends who had been patiently waiting. "Thank you."

"I heard Harry Potter's supposed to be coming to Hogwarts this year." Parvati Patil said, she was known to be more gossipy than her twin Padma.

"Then we can finally see if he's okay or one of those arrogant gits that have let the fame go to his head."

Padma shook her head at her friend's words. "Be reasonable Jari, we have yet to meet him so who's to say what he's like?"

Jari agreed with his indian friend but still _didn't_ believe that Harry Potter was everything the wizarding world was making him out to be. "I know that Padma."

"Which means we're not going to hate Harry Potter without knowing him." Terry Boot reasoned, he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'll give him a fucking chance."

"Good because you know what it feels like to be judged and you should know the danger of misconceptions better than anyone." Parvati said.

"I know that and that's why I'm reserving judgment for now." Jari said.

July and August flew by quickly and soon it was the first of September, the Rivers stopped to pick up Justin before the family headed to King's Cross Station and located Platform 9 3/4\. 

Goodbyes and hugs were exchanged from Justin and Jari to Mr. and Mrs. Rivers before the two boys got on the _Hogwarts Express_ and located a compartment, they were discussing houses and which one would most likely fit them before being joined by the Serafi sextuplets who were first years like them.

The Serafi sextuplets were either blondes or had brown hair and (in birth order) consisted of Yulia Serafi, Dave Serafi, Quinn Serafi, Claire Serafi, Adrian Serafi, and Loic Serafi. Of course the Serafis weren't on the fame level of wizards such as Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter but the family was pretty well _known_.

As the train got closer to Hogwarts, he along with everyone else changed into their robes at Claire's reminder.

Gameskeeper of Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid led him and the other first years from boats to the front entrance of the Great Hall where they were met by Professor Minerva McGonagall who was both the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor.

Instructed to wait until the sorting ceremony began, he used the opportunity to feel out Harry Potter who he hadn't gotten to meet on the train and found the fellow first year to be shy and clueless as to his _position_ in the wizarding world.

The students were soon allowed into the Great Hall where a sorting hat was waiting to sort them into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff respectively, Jari decided to pull Leah to the side and tell her about his conversation with Harry and was advised by his friend to _sit_ and _observe_ when it came to Harry Potter. There was a part of him that wanted to help Harry who was a prime target for manipulation and _false_ friends, but then there was another part that _really_ didn't want to.

Hermione, Parvati, Neville, Dean, Emmett, Sam, Leah, and Yulia joined the Weasley twins and Harry's cousin in Gryffindor. Susan, Ernie, Jasper, Jacob, Zafrina, Dave, and Loic went to Hufflepuff. Joining Jari and Harry Potter in Slytherin were Daphne, Draco, Rosalie, Jane, Alec, and Adrian. Finally Mandy, Luna, Padma, Terry, Chelsea, Victoria, Benjamin, Seth, Claire, and Quinn went to Ravenclaw.

'Zabini, Blaise' went to Slytherin before the welcoming feast began with a speech from the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and food and drink appeared on the tables of all four of the houses, Jari met and was reintroduced to several Slytherins such as first years Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bullstrode, Sophie Roper, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and fifth years Gemma Farley and Marcus Flint before beginning to eat with rest of the group.

Led to the Slytherin Dungeon by prefect that evening, he found out that he was sharing a dorm with Adrian, Alec, Demetri D, and Nahuel N and the five of them talked for a bit and played _Gobstones_ and _Exploding Snap_ before deciding to change for bed.

The first week went by without much incident though Jari did manage to get annoyed by the majority of his teachers, Transfiguration wasn't as dreadful as he thought it was going to be but he did notice that Professor McGonagall seemed very biased towards her house and rarely gave points in class. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws both had Charms with the Head of Ravenclaw Professor Filius Flitwick, Luna had come to class without socks but had denied anything was wrong when he asked her about it.

Potions with the Head of Slytherin Professor Severus Snape was very entertaining, the wizard couldn't help but laugh at hearing the teacher yell at the Gryffindors and take points for making a 'dunderhead' mistake.

Wizarding Culture with Professor Bellatrix Black used to be the History of Magic with Binns but the course had been _revamped_ once the previous professor who had been a ghost _moved_ on, the old ways were emphasized and it was fast becoming his favorite class.

Defense Against the Dark Arts or _DADA_ with Professor Quirunus Quirrel was a joke, if the professor's stuttering didn't annoy him then the constant smell of garlic surely would've.

Astronomy with Professor Aurora Sinistra would've been alright if the professor wasn't so blunt in her unfair treatment of Slytherins and finding fault in just about everything he and his housemates did, the wizard found himself wanting to hex the woman on more than one occasion since she found reasons to take points for everything.

The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins both had Herbology with the Head of Hufflepuff Professor Pomona Sprout, he wasn't off to good start with the professor due to his constant exchange of insults with a few of her Hufflepuffs though he had formed a _tentative_ friendship with Wayne Hopkins.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins shared Flying with Madam Rolanda Hooch, the Weasley twin's younger brother Ron Weasley stole earrings that belonged to Daphne during the first class prompting Jari to _freeze_ Ron's hand in retaliation. He narrowly avoided punishment by Madam Hooch and Professor Snape thanks to Daphne, Parvati, Lavender Brown, and Dudley Evans vouching for him but Ron hadn't been so lucky and gotten detention with points taken off.

The Weasley siblings consisted of Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, identical twins Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Bill and Charlie had already graduated while Ginny had yet to attend Hogwarts, and Percy was a fifth year and Prefect.

The Shivermanes had decided to form a study group over the next few weeks which allowed Hermione, Jari, and Draco to take the top ten for grades in their year and new friendships with half shapeshifters Embry Call and Quil Ateara to form, the two first years were Hufflepuffs.

***

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Worried about Luna, Jari went for breakfast in the Great Hall that morning and decided to sit with Victoria at the Ravenclaw table which gained him curious looks from the other Ravenclaws but none of them said anything.

"She's come to class without socks or shoes on more than occasion, you can't say that you haven't noticed anything." said Jari as he told his curly red orange haired friend his concerns.

Victoria turned from her breakfast and then bit her lip. "I have heard talk going around the dorms Jari but Luna always says everything's fine when I ask her."

"She mentioned something about wrackspurts taking her stuff... what if these wrackspurts are people Vicky? People that are picking on Luna for being a weirdo."

"Don't call her a weirdo and you mean to tell me that you suspect that someone is stealing from her?"

Jari hoped that no one was foolish enough to steal from the blond that he had come to know but couldn't be certain. "We need to look into it but if they are-"

"They have no idea who they messed with!" Victoria said with green eyes that promised vengeance to those who had dared to harm her friend.

Next Chapter: Luna gets targeted by the other Ravenclaws and the Shivermanes take action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil, Bellatrix never tortured Neville's parents.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Harry Potter is sorted to Slytherin during his first year to be with his new friends and now has to prove to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

The First Floor Corridor

Sneaking out his dorm while his four roommates were still sleeping, Jari found a _droll_ Quinn jogging in place while hitting himself in the face out on the courtyard, he looked on in amusement before finally getting the Ravenclaw's attention a few minutes later by insult and then asking for an explanation. After learning that it was part of Quinn's morning exercise routine, he joined him for crunches, pushups, jogging, and etc. for the rest of the morning.

Warned to _never_ trust the headmaster, he kept a close eye on him and learned a few of his manipulative actions such as trying to have Harry resorted to Gryffindor, sealing Dudley's magic when he was younger and nearly causing him to miss out on Hogwarts, and almost having Harry's former godfather Sirius Black arrested for being the Potter's secret keeper.

James Potter and Lily Evans Snape had split up shortly after Harry turned a year old due to James being a spoiled child who never quite grew up, the knife was further twisted when Lily remarried to James' worst enemy Severus Snape.

More digging had found that Harry's godparents were Alice Longbottom with his godfather being changed to Lord Xenophilius Lovegood.

One thing that James didn't know but Jari had discovered due to snooping was that Lily and Severus were not team Dumbledore and agreed with Voldemort's message. While he was still looking into it, Voldemort's _real_ message and not what the public thought was something the wizard had yet to discover.

Professor Quirrel was also someone that he would never trust, the man was _faking_ his stutter and he caught the man mumbling to himself while leaving several DADA classes.

Victoria informed in early October that _several_ Ravenclaws which included third years Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, first years Lisa Turpin, Morag Macdougal, and etc. were the ones bullying Luna through calling her ' _looney_ ' along with hiding and sometimes destroying Luna's clothes and other personal items but he managed to contain his fury until _Samhain_.

He had waited to make his move because he wanted the girls to _think_ that everything was fine in the meantime.

Even Hannah Abbott, Megan Jones, Daisy Moon, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, and Anthony Goldstein who he usually ended up arguing with and jinxing during Charms and Herbology didn't suspect anything so far. All of them were first years though the girls were Hufflepuffs while the boys were Ravenclaws.

Little did the six know that they were playing right into his hand. The Samhain feast that evening went on as normal until Jari signaled to Padma, Terry, and Daphne who nodded back at him and then the quartet watched as the majority of the Ravenclaw table save for friends got up to leave but found their heads suddenly covered by a pair of their _underwear_.

The other three house tables stared at their fellow students for a minute before they burst out laughing while the Ravenclaws consequently ran out in embarrassment.

But the 'fun' wasn't over yet as Jari followed the Ravenclaws out into the corridor and glared daggers at all of them, he had used a tongue tying hex which as a result prevented them from telling the professors what was going on and getting him in trouble.

"I heard you gits have been picking on my friend." said Jari as he looked at each of the Ravenclaws with a want to curse and hex them on sight.

Cho rolled her eyes, the asian witch had apparently decided to be the spokesperson for the group. "What are you talking about Rivers?"

"Luna Lovegood or are you daft?"

"Lovegood's just a loser anyways, why would you care about that?"

Marietta, Lisa, and Morag were voicing their agreement and then Lisa asked Jari if he was responsible for the prank at the feast.

"Shut up Chang, you're going to apologize to Luna and then you're going to leave her alone. And don't bother trying to tell the professors that I threatened you, let's just say you might find that the cat caught your tongues.

"You should be ashamed to call yourselves Ravenclaws! A little known fact about my friend is that she's a seer so maybe she might seem eccentric to you but that doesn't give you the right to bully her and steal her things! If you want to offend the Houses of Rivers, Greengrass, Weasley, Patil, Malfoy, Boot, and more then you'll be praying to whatever deity you fucking believe in! Do I make myself clear? Today was your first and only warning."

Cho tried to defend herself. "Listen Rivers-"

"I said shut up, do we understand each other?"

"Okay, we agree." Cho conceded before leaving with the rest of the Ravenclaws.

Next Chapter: Gryffindor learns not to mess with a Shivermane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Harry Potter is sorted to Slytherin during his first year to be with his new friends and now has to prove to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

The Quidditch Pitch

Fast becoming a thorn in Jari's side were first years Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron who were both Gryffindors, the half shapeshifters verbally sparred with him in and out of classes more than once for being 'dark' and a Slytherin, he soon had enough and _cursed_ all their hair to _disappear_ for a day in mid November then he didn't confirm _or_ deny it when they confronted him after being laughed at by their friends and other students. Truly the first year thought he was doing them a favor, Paul and Jared both needed a trip to a _barber_.

The Shivermanes had a few new recruits since starting at Hogwarts and one of them was Harry, Harry at first seemed shy and off-putting towards the group of friends but that had changed and he was starting to become fast friends with just everyone thanks to the Weasley twins and Draco.

There was still alot for Harry to learn about his fame and place in the wizarding world and one thing that Jari was doing to help his friend was giving him books on the _heirs_ and _family trees_ , it was important for young wizards to know their heritage.

Harry and Jari turned out to be related through Cassiopeia Black, Cassiopeia was Jari's paternal grandmother and Harry's great aunt through his father.

The two boys had been about to leave for their library for lunch when Jari learned something even more shocking about Harry, Harry's mother was descended from the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines making him the current ' _Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor_ '. Assuring Harry that their other friends and himself would help and that it would be kept a secret in the meantime, he and his friend gathered their belongings and left the library.

The possibility of having lordships himself ran through his mind as he sat in one of the corridors petting Piper who was curled on his lap, the only thing that got his attention was Rosalie and Leah walking in with the former taking the cat from him and asking if he was okay.

Neither girl believed him when the Slytherin said he was fine but didn't push due to the 'drop it' look on his face, he then changed the subject to Riley Biers who was a first year Ravenclaw that had been following Victoria around until half vampire Edward Cullen approached and tried asking what they were discussing but Rosalie flipped the bird and told him to mind his business before walking away with the other two.

Edward was a Gryffindor and first year with the same adoptive parents as Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper though there was no biological relationship. The Shivermanes found Edward annoying and intrusive with his gift of _reading minds_ and loathed him with every fiber of their beings though luckily the _majority_ of them knew _Occlumency_ and _Legilimency_ and could block him out.

The first Quidditch game was between Slytherin and Gryffindor which Daphne talked him into attending by saying that it would be showing support to their house, he refused to 'suffer' alone and roped Nahuel into going one cold afternoon with he and Daphne.

Gryffindor's current Quidditch team was made up of the Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood, Chasers Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet, the Beaters were the Weasley twins, and the Seeker Hermes Rosier. Hermes was a seventh year who would be graduating soon while Oliver was the only fifth year, Angelina and Alicia were in Fred and George's year, while Katie was in the year below them.

Save for the Weasley twins, he couldn't stand anyone on the Gryffindor's team and cheered loudly with the others when Slytherin who was ahead by ten points won and ended the game by catching the snitch.

Though it was probably against the rules, he took school brooms from the supply closet they were kept in a few days later and went out to the Quidditch Pitch to fly with Chelsea, Jane, and Alec.

"Lahote and Cameron are still going on about the mysterious haircut they received a couple of days ago, both of them looked funny bald." said Chelsea as she winked at Jari before flying past him.

Jane looked towards her friend who was slightly shorter than her or Alec. "Why did you do that to them anyways?"

"They were being gits over me being a Slytherin." Jari explained to the long-haired blond who usually wore her hair in a bun.

"You should've told us Jari." Alec said.

Jari chuckled since he knew that while Jane had the sadistic tendencies that came along with her gift of _pain illusion_ , Alec was ten times worse and could _numb the senses of sight, taste, hearing, and etc._ with his gift though everyone usually thought he was the 'nice' twin. "I would've but it's been taken care of Alec."

Jane rolled her eyes before turning to her sister. "Chelsea, are the shitty excuses for Ravenclaws still picking on Luna?"

"No, they seem to have heeded Jari's warnings." Chelsea said.

"I would've loved to have taken care of them."

"Trust me Jane, if they had kept picking on Luna, worse would've happened to them." Jari said.

Next Chapter: Harry and Jari start to form a friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Harry Potter is sorted to Slytherin during his first year to be with his new friends and now has to prove to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

The Rivers Home

Astronomy was one class that Jari often slept in, he figured that Professor Sinistra wouldn't care since none of the work turned in was ever good enough for her, his sleep had been interrupted by an amused Adrian spelling loud _bangs_ that were muffled to everyone _except_ him to sound in his ears. Class soon ended and before Adrian could make his escape, Jari hit him with a tripping jinx causing laughter from several students before using an _amplified_ version of the loud bangs against his fellow Slytherin who was laying on the ground.

There was a tree house near Black Lake that the Shivermanes had located the month before and while relaxing in it late one evening, Jari noticed Cedric Diggory walking past with some of his friends.

Cedric coincidentally was identical in appearance to Edward and people who didn't know them got them confused quite easily, he was a Hufflepuff in the Weasley twin's year.

Through the study group, he had gotten a chance to know the Hufflepuff and surprisingly found him tolerable.

Of course Cedric's friends were still fair game and he laughed while _jinxing_ them to be hit with english eggs from behind, a confused Cedric and his friends looked around to find the culprit but there was no one in sight. The reason that they couldn't see the treehouse or Jari was because it was hidden to everyone except the Shivermanes via _Fidelius_.

All of Slytherin and some of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been _alienated_ by Dumbledore by late December, the headmaster did nothing to stop the bigotry and prejudice and had proclaimed Gryffindor as the best house on more than one occasion.

The truth is that Gryffindor had more bullies in it than Slytherin and usually started the verbal and physical disputes that occurred between the Houses, Ron and his best friends Seamus Finnegan and Eloise Midgen were just a few of _many_ Gryffndors to see joy in the downfall of a Slytherin.

Thanks to staying under the radar by sitting and observing, he only had a few encounters with Dumbledore since being at Hogwarts with each of them being _more_ unpleasant than the other.

Either Dumbledore rushed off with claims of being 'busy' or questioned him about some prank or incident gone wrong around the school, Jari didn't appreciate that at all. Just because he was a Slytherin didn't mean he was responsible for every little thing, though the wizard _knew_ how not to get caught if he was.

Kevin Entwhistle and Su Li had recently joined his study group and they walked with him to the Great Hall for dinner, both of them were first year Ravenclaws but he found them to be alright so far since the two were helping Terry and Padma protect Luna.

Sally-Anne Perks gave a smile while Roger Malone and Zacharias Smith sneered at him from the Hufflepuff table as the boys saw him walked in but his only response to them was the death glare, the two first years were arrogant jerks and the main reason why he _didn't_ like Herbology.

It was agreed that he would be home for Yule and the wizard packed his trunk full of clothes and other items before heading to the Hogwarts Express, his parents met him at King's Cross Station and they hugged each other before making their way to the floo location.

Though he exchanged letters with his parents quite often, there was no substitute for spending time with them in person and he didn't leave their sides and caught them up on his life at Hogwarts for most of that afternoon.

Zafrina hadn't gotten the details from Yulia, Dave, Quinn, Claire, or Loic and asked him about what had happened on the last Astronomy class for the term, he laughed while telling his friend that Adrian had it coming for messing with him.

The duo briefly discussed the possibility of Adrian retaliating though he assured Zafrina that the fellow Slytherin _wasn't_ foolish enough to do so. Jari sent gifts to all of his friends and received gifts in return which he opened on the morning of Yule, he thanked and hugged his parents before running up to his room to write 'thank you' notes to his friends.

Harry had been invited that evening for a sleepover and he led the glasses-wearing wizard up to his room where they would be bunking, he had contemplated inviting a few of other Shivermanes but there were things he needed to discuss with Harry _alone_.

"I have to admit that for a moment there, I didn't think you would accept the invite." said Jari after the two had gotten changed into their pajamas and were lying in their beds.

Harry propped himself on his elbows and placed his glasses on the nightstand between the beds. "I'm surprised that you sent me one Jari, I had thought you weren't too fond of me."

"Ask anybody Harry, I'm not very warm when I first meet someone."

"I would've found that laughable with how many friends you have-"

Jari laughed at cluelessness of the black-haired boy he was _starting_ to form a friendship with. "We weren't all friends at first but my parents knew their parents and they put us together, it was not an easy road for us. Whether you're pureblood, half, or mundane born, you have to make connections if you're going to survive in the wizarding world. "

"Wow, I still have alot to learn, don't I?" Harry asked which caused Jari to chuckle before going to sleep.

Next Chapter: The New Years Ball goes sour for the Shivermanes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Harry Potter is sorted to Slytherin during his first year to be with his new friends and now has to prove to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Hogwarts

The opportunity for Jari to be _nocturnal_ came on New Years Eve, with the New Years Ball being that evening, he slept most of the day before being woken up by his parents and putting on his dress clothes knowing that he had a busy night ahead of him. All the Shivermanes were attending and Jari was thrilled, he had seen his friends during the holidays but it was different since they weren't at Hogwarts.

The New Years Ball was being hosted by Lord Medina and of course all the Shivermanes were attending with their parents along with several other wizarding families, the ballroom was huge and stocked with lots of food and drink for their various guests.

He greeted Miguel Medina, one of Lord Medina's three children that attended _Durmstrang_ while their parents talked which led to a discussion about the differences between Durmstrang and Hogwarts before the evening dancing portion was announced.

Caius Lessard and Felix Maestas rudely cut on his dance with Jane by the former demanding and not asking for Jane to dance with him. Both boys were Slytherins in the Weasley twin's year.

Not wanting to make a public scene, he told the long-haired blond that it was okay but Jane then gave a vicious scolding to Caius and his friend about how to treat a girl before dismissing them to continue their dance.

Fireworks lit the dark sky on New Years and it was back to Hogwarts before Jari knew it, he went for a walk in the courtyard with Yulia and laughed as she complained about Claire's perkiness which _didn't_ surprise him since Claire had always been a bit of an overachiever.

It had never been proven but Paul knew that Jari had been responsible for his mysterious haircut a couple of months before and Jari knew that he _knew_ , he made a snipping motion with his fingers over the next few days when the Gryffindor so much as breathed in his direction. At dinner, Hermione loudly voiced her disapproval at Jari's antics but he blew off his stickler for rules friend figuring that she would get over it.

Sam, Benjamin, Leah, Seth, Chelsea, Jane, Victoria, Zafrina, and Jari sat by the Black Lake that evening in mid January, the group were discussing Yule break and having to be back in school.

"It's only been a couple of days and I'm ready to go back home." said Leah as she crossed her arms with a roll of her eyes.

Jari chuckled at his friend before looking off into the distance. "I know what you mean."

"Dude, it's not that bad." Seth lazily wrapped an arm around the smaller boy.

"Between Quirrel and Dumbledore, speak for yourself Seth."

Sam and Benjamin shot their friends looks that ranged between disagreement and skepticism. "I don't know what you have against Quirrel, he's an alright teacher." said Benjamin.

Jari glared at the egyptian wizard. "He's faking that stutter, you know."

"It's nice to know that I'm not crazy, I noticed that on the first day." Victoria said.

Zafrina mumbled that she had noticed as well but had chosen not to say anything.

"And what reason would Quirrel have to fake a stutter?" Chelsea reasoned logically.

"I'm not sure." Jari said.

Leah snorted. "Well it's definitely not to hide his incompetence, that's for sure."

"I don't trust Quirrel or Dumbledore, something strange is going on and I think we need to find out what." Jari said.

Next Chapter: Mandy's place in the Shivermanes is tested due to her trusting Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Harry Potter is sorted to Slytherin during his first year to be with his new friends and now has to prove to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

The Great Hall

Even best friends had their share of disagreements now and then, Jari and Mandy had disagreed over Dumbledore since the Brocklehursts had always been team Dumbledore while Jari's family weren't, something had really ticked off Mandy was his remaining _imperturbable_ to the whole matter. Padma urged him to apologize to Mandy since he was the 'boy' but the wizard felt that he was the one owed the apology.

Jasper got sent to the Hospital Wing with Madam Poppy Pomfrey a few days later after getting injured in Potions, he knew that his friend normally felt that being in the infirmary meant death was soon to follow and decided to keep him company with Wizard's Chess.

One of the insulting nicknames that a few of his yearmates called him was 'Future Deatheater', he didn't consider himself one at all though did suspect that what Voldemort stood for wasn't exactly what the world thought.

Case in point, Professor Bellatrix Black who allowed him to call her 'Bella' in private had once been a death eater before her master's untimely demise.

Bella held him back after Wizarding Culture in mid March and after the class left, she explained that Voldemort used to have a different demeanor but the man's sanity had been lost due to making horcruxes.

In actuality, Dumbledore was very manipulative and power hungry and had wanted to keep the wizarding world away from the old ways while Voldemort wanted to reinstate them in order to give muggleborns better chances than they had now. Jari soon left the classroom knowing more than when he had walked in, he could now see things from a new perspective.

Cormac McLaggen bumped him while the two were going in opposite directions on the staircase which almost broke him from his thoughts. One of the worst excuses for a Gryffindor, Cormac was very self-absorbed and convinced that his House was great _because_ he was in it.

The wizard had been tempted to hit the second year Gryffindor with an _Atomic Wedgie_ hex but decided it wasn't worth it and all but threatened the blond boy to watch where he was going.

Horcruxes were a huge part of his research over the next few weeks, Neville and Dean both joined him with both wizards curious about what their friend was up to and he only murmured 'horcruxes' before going back to his research.

Only Hermione's nagging, a sharp reminder from Susan, and Parvati all but dragging him out of the library that stopped the horcrux research from continuing through dinner.

Anxious to get back to the library, he finished dinner quickly and made to go back when he remembered that he still had yet to make up with Mandy. Mandy being mad at him _didn't_ exactly bother him but she was his friend, he pulled her to the side while leaving the Great Hall that evening and apologized with hope that they could move on from their disagreement.

"I don't care about you being team Dumbledore as long as you respect the fact that I can't and won't trust him." said Jari as he gave his a friend a look to let her know that it was non debatable.

Mandy sighed, the witch had brunette hair that went to mid back and brown eyes. "I'm sure Dumbledore has a good reason for doing the things you told me he did Jari."

"If you're that convinced, I certainly can't make you distrust him."

"You're not going to trust me as long as I trust Dumbledore, are you Jari?"

Jari could only hope that Mandy would see the light but wasn't in the business of making his friend's choices for them. "You're my friend Mandy, I do trust you but I can't sit back and let Dumbledore and his manipulations break that."

"Dumbledore has been an ally for many years according to my parents but I won't blow you off about him anymore." Mandy said.

Next Chapter: Daphne and Jari visit the third floor corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Harry Potter is sorted to Slytherin during his first year to be with his new friends and now has to prove to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Ancient Runes Classroom

The _connotation_ of Jari being a dragon lover had been negated the first time he saw Hagrid's newborn dragon Norbert breathing fire from the hut, he ran off with Chelsea following closely behind him ignoring the laughter from Jane and Alec, the wizard didn't understand how the gameskeeper was even allowed to own a dragon. Though the furthest thing from his mind was getting Hagrid into trouble, he reported the dragon to Minerva.

Minerva gave Hagrid a piece of her mind and then made arrangements over the next few days for Charlie and a couple of Charlie's friends to take Norbert to the dragon reserve in Romania.

One check in with Hagrid who wouldn't stop crying over the loss of his 'pet' later, Jari updated Daphne and Draco in Transfiguration on how the half giant was doing.

Draco seemed confident that Hagrid would be fine due to the presence of Fang and Piper who Jari loaned to Hagrid for a couple of days out of guilt and the other two reluctantly agreed.

In a game of purposely getting lost around the castle a few weeks later, Jari accidentally ventured into the third floor corridor with Victoria. Alohomaring one of the doors open led the duo to discover a black Cerberus named Fluffy with a harp next to him, they quickly ran out of the room at the Cerberus's warning growl and decided to tell the others about it.

The question on his mind was what a Cerberus doing in a school full of impressionable children like him, this was just another _valid_ reason not to trust Dumbledore.

Distracted that afternoon, he almost missed Harry's invitation to visit him over the summer and had to ask his friend to repeat it before agreeing.

Serious help was what he needed that late April and the wizard met Fred, George, and Alec in an empty classroom to talk.

"Please don't tell me that you're trying to get someone else's pet sent away." said Alec as he gave the shorter boy a look of suspicion.

Jari glared at his friend. "I did not get sent Norbert sent away for the last time Alec."

"Is this is about the Cerberus on the third floor corridor." George smirked along with his twin.

"Wicked that you found one." Fred added.

Jari wasn't sure if he agreed with the redheaded twins. "I don't understand why Dumbledore would keep one at the school, those creatures aren't known for being friendly."

Alec gave his friend a skeptical look. "Do you know if it's friendly or are you assuming that it isn't?"

"If it won't harm anyone, then maybe we could get him out of there and possibly force Dumbledore's hand? The room seems small for such a large creature."

"How can you be afraid of Norbert but not afraid of a Cerberus mate?" George asked.

"I wasn't afraid of Norbert but I control water George, water and dragons don't mix." Jari said.

Next Chapter: Ron goes back to being a nuisance for the Shivermanes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Harry Potter is sorted to Slytherin during his first year to be with his new friends and now has to prove to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Their reputations as the Ice King and Queen of Slytherin made most wary of Daphne and Jari, it didn't help that both of them had the tendency to be _verbose_ , those stupid enough to challenge either or both of them at the same found out quickly. Jari being paired with Ron in Transfiguration in class was a big mistake especially when the latter accused him of trying to pawn all the work off on him.

Minerva gave him a detention for the incident while seemingly ignoring Ron's bad behavior, he had wanted to hex the woman but knew better.

At Ernie's advice, he went to Severus's office for help a few days later though was told that there was _nothing_ that could be done and he would simply have to suck it up.

The only comfort to him that afternoon was thinking of different ways to get back at Minerva and Ron, he held Piper in his lap while telling Pansy and Millicent about the detention.

Both girls promised that Ron wouldn't get away with what he did and quickly went up to the girl's dorms before Jari got the chance to ask what they were going to do. Maybe it was better that he didn't know, it did give him _plausible deniability_ afterall.

Fred and George pranked their younger brother mercilessly and thanks to rumor spreading by Pansy and Millicent over the next few weeks, all of the first year girls from Gryffindor avoided Ron.

On his guard, he walked to Herbology in early May with Zafrina by his side as he explained why she couldn't borrow his familiar for a sleepover in the Hufflepuff Basement.

Some cunning of his and Draco's part had gotten Hagrid to spill everything there was to know about the Cerberus, Draco hadn't agreed with letting 'Fluffy' roam around but he argued back that Fluffy needed to stretch his legs and they knew _how_ to keep the creature calm.

It wasn't an easy task to convince Daphne to go up to the third floor corridor with him that evening but he managed, he then led a calm Fluffy out to the Quidditch Pitch where he and Daphne were running around and playing with the Cerberus. Tiring themselves out, the duo lay on the grass with their heads next to each other and watched Fluffy who was nearby.

"Dumbledore should let him get out more, I pegged him as vicious but he's not at all." said Jari as he looked up at the sky which was beginning to darken.

Daphne raised her eyebrows at her friend. "You know we would probably get in some serious trouble for having him out here Jari?"

"Who cares about that Daphne?"

"Not you obviously, you don't even care that Weasley's out to get you so why would you care now?"

Jari laughed. "Ron's nothing but an attention seeking git and I feel bad for the twins having him as a brother, even Ginny's not as bad as him."

"Personally, I think Ron was the rotten egg." Daphne opined.

Next Chapter: The Hogwarts term ends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Harry Potter is sorted to Slytherin during his first year to be with his new friends and now has to prove to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Leaky Cauldron

The end of term was fast approaching in early June and the Slytherins sought and received permission to roast marshmallows out on the grounds with a _firebrand_ , moments like that made Jari to proud to be a Slytherin, he laughed as Rosalie flattered a few of the boys into giving their smores to her. Unlike them, he wasn't born with the easily gullible gene and gave Rosalie the death stare when she tried it on him.

Hagrid spilled everything about the Philosopher's stone being hidden within a chamber underneath the third floor corridor and that it had belonged to Nicolas Flamel and Nicolas's wife Perenelle Flamel.

Curious, he wrote the Flamels and received a reply within a few days saying that they still had the real stone while the one Dumbledore had in Hogwarts was a fake.

The wizard wasn't able to stop laughing about the letter about the letter at lunch that afternoon, Jacob asked if he had _finally_ lost his mind while Embry and Quil were giving him confused looks.

No answer was given to Jacob but Jari did stop laughing long enough to finish his lunch, he excused himself to go pack and then left the Great Hall. Putting two in two together, he had deduced that Fluffy had been guarding the 'stone'.

Quirrel vanished the day before term ended as did the 'stone', plans were already being made for a new DADA teacher for next year.

The Rivers celebrated Jari being back home a few weeks later by taking him out to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron with Neville, Daphne, the Patil twins, Ernie, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob, Seth, Zafrina, and their families.

"I wonder who they're going to get to replace Quirrel." said Neville in a low tone to his friends as the parents exchanged conversation and weren't paying much attention to the Shivermanes.

Jari shrugged his shoulders. "As long as it's not someone who has no business being a teacher, I don't care."

"Is it bad to say that I'm kind of hoping McGonagall will retire?" Zafrina asked.

"She was pretty nasty to the Slytherins this year, don't feel bad." Daphne muttered. "That old bat."

Jacob and Rosalie laughed at Daphne's insult toward McGonagall while Padma pursed her lips in disapproval. "That's not very friendly." said Jari in a mock chastising tone.

Jasper laid his arm lazily at the back of his friend's seat. "She's the Ice Queen of Slytherin, worse could've been said." he pointed out.

"True."

"I just hope next year goes better than this one Jari." Seth tried to be optimistic. Zafrina reached towards the Quilete boy and the two held hands under the table.

"Not with Dumbledore still running the school Seth."

Parvati quipped that Dumbledore needed to retire gaining laughter from Ernie and Jari.

Jacob nodded his head in agreement before getting Jari's attention. "You never told me why you kept laughing at lunch before term ended."

"I sent the Flamels a letter about the stone, turns out they're both hilarious for adults." Jari said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There are two sequels in the works that will come out sooner or later.


End file.
